There are Demigods at Hogwarts!
by phoenixfeather20111
Summary: Percy Jackson, the seven, and their friends, Including Coach Hedge are going to Hogwarts to protect Harry. They must keep their mission a secret but with more than fifteen demigods at Hogwarts it is very hard to keep a secret. Will the demigods be able to keep their secret? Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 the Leaky Cauldron _**

"Let me get this straight, Chiron," Reyna said, slowly, "Hecate chose eighteen demigods, and a few friends to go to this school, for witch craft and wizardry, to protect a thirteen year old boy?"  
"Yes, Reyna," Chiron nodded, "Strange, I know."  
"And who are these demigods?" Reyna said, calmly.  
"You know most of them," Chiron said, handing her a list, "A few of them already know, but I need you to tell Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque for me. I understand they are at Camp Jupiter at the moment, no?"  
"Yes, they are, Chiron," Reyna said, looking over the list, "There is a mortal on this list, is there a reason she is coming on this trip?"  
"Ah, yes, that would be Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she is our oracle," Chiron said, "Apparently Hecate wants to teach Professor Trelawny about true prophecy through Rachel, I agreed."  
Reyna nodded, "When we be leaving?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Then I better get busy," Reyna said, nodding curtly, "It was nice seeing you, Chiron."  
"It was nice seeing you to, Reyna," Chiron said.

* * *

"Hey, Reyna," Jason said, sitting down in one of the two chairs across from her desk.  
Piper sat in the other one, the two demigods held hands and stared at Reyna worriedly.  
"What do you two have planned tomorrow?" Reyna asked.  
Piper and Jason shared glances.  
"Nothing much," Piper said, "We were going to train but otherwise we are free, what do you want us to do, Reyna?"  
"Hecate has chosen eighteen demigods and a few others to go to a school for witch craft and wizardry." Reyna said, "Those eighteen will protect a thirteen year old boy who is being hunted by a dark wizard. You two are one of the eighteen Hecate picked. We are leaving tomorrow."  
"So you are going to?" Piper asked.  
"Me and my sister," Reyna nodded, "But my sister isn't too happy about it."  
"She will be the oldest demigod there," Jason realized.  
"Yes," Reyna nodded, "We will have three adults in our group."  
"Three!" Piper's mouth dropped open.  
"Yes, in the world of Magic, age seventeen is the age you become an adult."  
"You mean Percy's an adult!?" Jason said.  
"By magic standards, yes," Reyna grinned.  
"Great!" Jason groaned, "This is going to be a disaster."  
"Anyway, a few wizards will be coming tomorrow to pick us up." Reyna nodded. "So who else is going on this trip?" Piper asked.  
Reyna handed her the list, "The seven and a bunch of others."

* * *

Reyna and Hylla stood with the others who were coming along.  
Annabeth was rifling through Percy's backpack, pulling out gallon sized bags filled with blue chocolate chip cookies. When she was finished there was about 25 gallon bags of cookies.  
"Percy! You can't bring all of these!"  
"I was going to be very hungry!" Percy said, "I didn't know how much to bring."  
Frank and Hazel were holding hands and talking quietly together as they rocked in the Big House's white rocking chairs.  
Piper and Jason were sitting on the ground eating lunch.  
Leo was showing Calypso his smart phone.  
A satyr and a nymph, Grover and Juniper, were talking about their campaign, 'Save the Wild.'  
Rachel Elizabeth Dare was coloring with markers on a white t-shirt, her jeans and blue t-shirt were covered in doodles.  
Clarisse and her boyfriend Chris were sparring.  
The Stoll brothers were laughing and giving Thalia Grace some looks that made Reyna wonder what prank they had played on Thalia.  
Coach Hedge was holding his satyr Chuck and talking closely with his wife, Mellie, a wind spirit.  
Clovis was sleeping in the grass, beside him was three pillows, a night cap, and pajamas. Clovis had really made his packing simple.  
Hylla ran over to Thalia and the two began a very fast conversation with a lot of hand movements.  
Reyna started looking for Nico, his name was on the list, and she knew that Percy had had a lot of work to convince the kid to come, eventually Nico had agreed.  
Finally she spotted Nico lurking in the shadows, Reyna jogged over.  
"Reyna!" Nico asked, he still had terrible scratches all over him from when they had a little trouble with Lycaon and his pack of werewolves. "It's great to see you here."  
"Great to see you to, Nico," Reyna grinned, "What's up?"  
"The sky."  
"Nico!"  
"Nothin' much," Nico said, shrugging, "I finally got the Hades cabin looking somewhat decent though."  
"Great," Reyna said, "The inside of that cabin was kind of creepy."  
"Yeah, it made children of Hades – and Pluto – look like vampires," Nico agreed, "Anyway, do you know where this school is?"  
"London? Somewhere in England, I think," Reyna said, nodding.  
"London?" Nico choked, "Why London?"  
"No idea, it's an English school for Witch Craft and Wizardry."  
"Well, that explains why Hecate picked us out to help," Nico said.  
"Yeah," Reyna said, smiling, "Say, Death Breath, do you know who this dark wizard is?"  
"Just because my dad is the lord of dark things doesn't mean I know what anything dark is," Nico informed her.  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay. But I happen to know who this dark wizard is. My dad made me do his paper work," Nico grumbled, "My dad _hates_ paper work."  
"So, could you tell me something about this dark wizard?" Reyna said cautiously.  
"His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and some how he has found a way to cheat death." Nico said, simply, "That's all I wish to say about It."  
"Fine with me," Reyna said, suddenly a loud popping noise filled the air, and a bunch of people appeared in the yard.  
"What in the Hades was that," Reyna cursed, turning around.  
Chiron wheeled his chair down toward the people, he then got up and pulled out his horse body and started trotting toward the group.  
Reyna heard one of the people breath, "_Expansion charm_?"  
"Welcome wizards and witches, please meet my students," Chiron said, his tail swished nervously.  
"Jason Grace," Jason said, stepping forward.  
"Piper McLean," Piper waved.  
"Hazel Levesque," Hazel said, shyly.  
"Praeter Frank Zhang of the twelfth legion of New Rome," Frank nodded.  
"Percy Jackson," Percy said, taking a big bite of a blue chocolate chip cookie.  
"Annabeth Chase," Annabeth said, taking the bag of cookies from Percy.  
"The one and only! Supreme Commander of Argos II-"  
"Just get on with it, Leo," Piper grumbled.  
"As you wish, Beauty Queen," Leo did a little bow, "LEO VALDEZ!"  
"Calypso," Calypso said, twirling a daisy in her hands.  
"Clarisse La Rue," Clarisse said, scowling.  
"Chris Rodriquez," Chris nodded.  
"Juniper," Juniper, the nymph curtseyed.  
"Grover Underwood," Grover bleated.  
"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Rachel said, her eyes glowed eerily green, then settled back to normal.  
"Lou Ellen," The daughter of Hecate smiled, she raised her hands, and a flower appeared in her hands.  
"Hylla," Hylla clapped her mouth shut and didn't say her last name.  
"Praeter Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellana of the twelfth legion of New Rome." Reyna smirked, "Hylla's younger sister." She playfully tossed her silver pocketknife in the air and caught it.  
"Thalia," Thalia said, she glared at Jason, who had opened his mouth to speak, "I'm Jason's _older_ sister."  
"Katie Gardner," Katie said, in her hands a tulip opened and closed.  
"Travis-"  
"and Conner-"  
"Stoll," The brothers grinned mischievously.  
"Nico de Angelo," Nico muttered.  
"Will Solace," Will grinned, his light blue shirt said, THE DOC IS IN.  
"Gleeson Hedge," Coach Hedge grunted, "I'm here because I need to keep these trouble makers in line."  
"Makes sense," An older woman said sternly, she turned to Chiron, "And you say they will protect Potter?"  
"Yes," Chiron said, "They will be honored to."  
"And you say some of them are demigods?" The woman said, she said it like she couldn't believe it.  
"Yes, Minerva," Chiron said.  
"_Minerva_?" Annabeth said coldly, "Why is she here?"  
"This is Minerva McGonagall, she is one of the professors at the school," Chiron explained, "One last thing, the pupils at this school will have no idea you are protecting Harry Potter, and they won't know you are demigods, understood?"  
"Yes, Chiron," The teens muttered.  
"Good," Minerva McGonagall said, "Each of us can take two, so find a partner and we will come to you. Flitwick? Could you bring the baggage?"  
A very short man nodded and held up his wand, and muttered a few words, everyone's baggage instantly disappeared.  
Everyone gasped.  
"Partners, now!" Professor McGonagall ordered.  
Hylla and Reyna sighed and stood next to each other.  
Annabeth and Percy, that wasn't a shocker.  
Piper and Jason, that wasn't a surprise either.  
Travis and Katie! Okay, that was surprising, Travis and Conner were always partners.  
Leo and Calypso.  
Hazel and Frank.  
Grover and Juniper.  
Clarisse and Chris.  
Conner and Will Solace.  
Thalia and Rachel.  
Nico and Clovis, Nico looked extremely awkward.  
Rachel and Thalia.  
Lou Ellen and Coach Hedge.  
Then the wizards and witches all started going toward a pair, soon each pair had a wizard or witch.  
"Professor Remus Lupin," A man with shaggy gray hair introduced himself to Reyna and Hylla.  
Reyna nodded, "Nice to meet you, were you named after one Romulus's brother?"  
"I don't think so," Professor Lupin smiled, but Reyna knew that he was actually wincing.  
"Listen up, students," Professor McGonogall said, "Grab you wizard or witches arm, and hold on tightly. The wizard or witch will apparate you next to the Leaky Cauldron, understand?"  
Everyone nodded slowly.  
Remus offered his arm and the two girls grabbed them.  
"What happened to your friend?" Lupin asked, cocking his head toward Nico.  
"Nico?" Reyna asked.  
"Yeah, did he pick a fight with a bobcat?" Lupin smiled weakly.  
"No, we ran into some trouble with werewolves a few months ago," Reyna sighed, "He didn't come out of it too well."  
Lupin turned ashen gray, and he winced.  
"Is something wrong?" Hylla asked him concerned.  
"No, everything is fine," Lupin tried to smile, but it looked like he was wincing.  
The other groups were starting to disappear with loud pops.  
Lupin spun around, and with a loud pop Hylla and Reyna suddenly gasped as the air suddenly left their lungs. Everything was pushing and pulling them and Reyna felt like she was being squeezed to death and then she felt like she being pulled apart. Definitely not her favorite way of transportation, shadow traveling was way better than this, and that . . . that's saying a lot.  
When everything stopped and Reyna decided it was safe to open her eyes, she realized she was holding her silver knife in her hand posed for battle. Talk about being a warrior, the transportation had kicked her reflexes into think she needed to be on guard. She tossed her knife in the air and caught it, quickly sticking it into her boot.  
"Why do you carry that around anyway?" Lupin asked.  
"It's silver so it would pass right through any monster," Reyna said.  
"So why carry it around?" Lupin asked, smiling.  
"I have a long history with werewolves," Reyna said, "Silver is the only thing that can harm a werewolf, so I carry it around just in case."  
Lupin flinched.  
Hylla narrowed her eyes, Reyna noticed she was farther away from them and she headed over to her sister.  
"What's wrong, sis?" Reyna said, cheerfully noticing everyone was appearing around them.  
"There's a strong magically barrier right here," Hylla said, twisting silver ring, "I don't like it."  
"Hazel joined them, her gold eyes shimmered.  
"I feel it to," Hazel said, "Maybe if I can just get past it." Hazel closed her eyes and concentrated deeply.  
The alley began to shimmer and suddenly as if a curtain had dropped, there was a building there with an old wooden sign that creaked as the wind hit it. The wooden sign said The Leaky Cauldron.  
"Isn't that the place where we are supposed to stay for a little bit?" Leo asked, brightly, "No wonder that is where we are staying here before school starts, it's so cheerful." Sarcasm rang loud in clear in Leo's voice and the Stolls snickered.  
Professor McGonagall frowned disapprovingly, but Leo was right, the Leaky Cauldron looked gloomy.  
Lupin grinned for second as if remembering something, then became gloom once again.  
"Thank you, everyone for helping, you may go," McGonagall said, her mouth was set in a straight line.  
"You're welcome, Minerva," Lupin said, a few others nodded and then they all started disappearing with a loud crack.  
McGonagall marched toward the doors and opened them,  
"In you go," She frowned at the Stolls and muttered something about Weasleys, then she added, "Quickly now."  
A group of more than twenty entering a bar at once will never succeed in secrecy about coming in. Everyone in the bar noticed the group come in, and the bar had become silent, then the whispers started.  
The staring didn't seem to affect Professor McGonagall though, she marched right up to the bartender.  
"Tom, are the rooms ready?" Professor McGonagall asked strictly.  
"Yes, Minerva," The bartender nodded, setting down a grimy glass he had been scrubbing with a rag.  
"Right this way, Minerva," The bartender led the group over to a corner where he opened a door and there was a large flight of stairs. The group followed him as he brought them up a few flights of stairs.  
"Rooms, one through ten are ready," Tom the bartender told Minerva, "Fifteen and sixteen are also ready."  
McGonagall nodded.  
"Coach Hedge has room one," McGonagall said, she waved her wand and a piece of paper appeared on the wall. "The rest of the assignments are on that paper, you will find your baggage in you rooms. I expect perfect behavior. Tom will give your meals, they have already been paid for and you can explore Diagon Alley. Your money are at Gringotts, that's a bank run by goblins, your keys our in this bag." Professor McGonagall held up a large leather bag and handed it to Hylla.  
"I trust you will hand them out when the owners ask for them?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply.  
Hylla nodded and didn't say anything.  
"Good," McGonagall said, "If you have any more questions, Tom can answer them, I must go." Professor McGonagall strode out of the hallway and down the stairs.  
"Well," Leo said, "She's friendly."  
Travis snorted, "Did you see that look she gave Conner and I, did you guys hear what she said?"  
"She said Weasleys," Grover said.  
"I wonder what a weasley is?" Conner said, "I'm sure it wasn't a compliment."  
"Or it could be someone," Annabeth said, "Like a last name."  
"Let's look at the list, everyone," Thalia interrupted, "And get unpacked before any-"  
"Could we hurry up?" Nico groaned, "I'm going to drop him eventually."  
Everyone looked at him. Nico was trying to support a sleeping Clovis. Clovis snored rather loudly, then leaned farther back. Nico struggled under the weight of the sleeping Clovis.  
Jason and Percy laughed, as they went back and together, they picked up the dreaming Clovis.  
Annabeth turned to the paper and pulled it off the wall. The writing looked handwritten in an emerald ink.

* * *

_Jason Grace and Leo Valdez - Room 1_  
_Percy Jackson and Frank Zhang - Room 3_  
_Conner Stoll and Travis Stoll - Room 5_  
_Nico de Angelo and Clovis - Room 7_  
_Grover Underwood, Christopher Rodriguez, and Will Solace - Room 9_  
_Hazel Levesque and Calypso - Room 2_  
_Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean - Room 4_  
_Thalia Grace and Hylla Ramirez-Arellana - Room 6_  
_Clarisse La Rue and Reyna Ramirez-Arellana - Room 8_  
_Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Katie Gardner - Room 10_  
_Coach Gleeson Hedge - Room 16_

* * *

"Clovis is in room seven, Percy and Jason," Annabeth told the two boys, "Just put him in bed."  
The two boys nodded and with ease walked to Room seven with Clovis.  
"I'm sharing a room with Clovis!" Nico said, upset, "I'll sleep for a week if I share a room with him!"  
"I'm sure this will wake you up, Death Breath," Travis said, pulling a miniature horn out of his pocket, and blowing on it hard.  
Everyone grabbed their ears as the earsplitting shriek filled the air.  
"That will wake up the dead," Nico gasped, clutching his ears. A loud snore echoed down the hallway, "Except Clovis."  
Everyone laughed and walked into their rooms for a good night sleep, all except Percy who decided to look out the window for a little bit. Little did he know what he would over hear.

* * *

**So this is my first chapter, and I know it was kind of slow. I promise Harry, Hermione, and Ron will be in the next chapter. And if you haven't noticed this takes place after the war with Gaea and it is during Harry's third year. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 Diagon Alley_**  
Percy and Frank shared a room that was in the front of the bar, with a window showing the street.  
Frank was sleeping on his bed in the form of a bulldog and Percy stared out the window wondering about their mission when suddenly a blur of color flashed by and a rather rickety weird looking bus appeared in front of the Leaky Cauldron.  
A boy that looked like a younger version of himself with glasses jumped down off the bus. Someone helped the young boy lower a trunk and a cage – was that a white owl?  
"Well, bye then," The boy said.  
"There you are, Harry," A man approached the boy from behind, and grabbed the boy's shoulder.  
Then they conversed some more and then the man asked,  
"Neville?"  
Percy almost fell asleep.  
"This is Harry Potter."  
Percy jumped up hitting his head on the window sill.  
"Holy Hades," Percy muttered, rubbing his head, as he ducked out of sight as the man looked his way."  
"I knew it!" The bus guy shouted, "Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo Neville is, Ern! 'E's 'Arry Potter! I can see 'is scar!"  
"Shout a little more," Percy whispered to himself, "And let the whole world hear you. Great idea." Percy's last two words were ringed with sarcasm.  
The man steered Harry into the Leaky Cauldron and immediately Percy decided he was going to watch this. If he was going to protect the famous Harry Potter, he might as well do it right.  
Percy crept out of the room and slipped into room 4, where Annabeth slept.  
Exactly where Percy expected was Annabeth's Yankee cap hanging on her bed post. Taking it off and setting it on his head, Percy left the room invisible.

* * *

Percy sat down at an empty table just as the man and Harry strode in. The bartender, Tom, grinned and called across the room,  
"You've got him, Minister!" Tom bustled over to the two, "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?"  
"Perhaps, a pot of tea," said the man, Percy noticed he hadn't let go of Harry yet.  
Two men entered the bar, one of them Percy recognized as the loud bus guy, carrying in what Percy guessed was Harry's belongings. Which included, a trunk and a cage that held a beautiful snowy owl.  
"`Ow come you di'n't tell us 'oo you are, eh, Neville?" said the loud bus guy, beaming at Harry, while the other guy peered over the loud bus guy's shoulder.  
"And a private parlor, please, Tom," the man said, pointedly.  
"Bye," Harry sounded upset as the man marched Harry after the bartender. Percy followed closed behind, his hand in his pocket just in case.  
Tom led the two, and Percy unknowingly, to a small little room in the back, the fireplace burst into flames as Tom snapped his fingers, and then Tom left.  
Percy walked closer to the two wizards.  
"Sit down, Harry," the man motioned toward a chair next to the fireplace.  
Harry sat, and Percy walked over until he was standing right next to Harry. The mandate down opposite of Harry.  
"I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The minister of Magic." The man said gravely.  
Percy had to bite on his fingers to keep from laughing.  
Tom entered the room once again with a silver tray of biscuits and tea.  
"Well, Harry," Fudge said, pouring out tea. The two wizards failed to notice four of the biscuits disappear on the silver platter. "You've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your Aunt and Uncle's house like that! I'd started to think . . . but you're safe now and that's what matters."  
Percy chewed his second biscuit slowly, digesting the minister's words.  
"Eat, Harry, you look dead on your feet."  
Percy definitely agreed, Harry looked thinner than Nico, thinner than a twig. Percy knew that if Harry ever met his mom, Sally Jackson, his mom would throw a big fit about not eating enough. Then she would sit him down in the kitchen and make him eat two batches of cookies, or five cheeseburgers. Percy loved cheeseburgers, they were so yummy and delicious . . . Percy remembered when the seven had taken Hazel to McDonalds and had shown her what real American food was like. Whoops! Pay attention!  
"I broke the law!" Harry was saying, "the decree of the restriction of underage sorcery."  
Percy clapped a hand around his mouth to keep himself from blurting out, You broke the Law!  
Percy hadn't expected this young boy, barely a teenager to have already messed with the law. Okay, Percy was wanted when he was twelve. But he was a demigod, that thing happens all the time.  
"Oh, my dear boy, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" Cried the minister, "It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!"  
Now Percy could think of one thing that power would come in handy . . . Jeez, his family was huge, and it had a lot of people that deserved being blown up.  
"Last year I got a official warning just because a house elf used magic to smash a pudding in my Uncle's house," Harry told Fudge, frowning. "The ministry said I would be expelled if there was anymore magic done there!"  
Percy frowned, that didn't match up very well, how was Harry getting off so easily?  
"Circumstances change, Harry . . . We have to take into account . . . In the present climate . . . Surely you don't want be expelled?" Fudge said slowly, looking indeed awkward.  
Percy scrunched up his face trying to figure out what that meant, if only Annabeth was around.  
"Of course, I don't," Harry said, quickly.  
"Good, you will be staying in room eleven," Fudge said, solemnly, and he strode out of the parlor.  
Harry stared after him for awhile, then got up and grabbed a biscuit and left the room, Percy followed behind, after grabbing the last three biscuits of course. They were good biscuits.

* * *

Annabeth woke up with a scream, beads of sweat rolled down her face, and she was shaking uncontrollably.  
Piper dashed out of the room, and ran right into Percy's room.  
"Annabeth, Dreams, Now," Piper gasped.  
Percy was out of bed before Piper could blink and dashed out of the room.  
Percy sat down on Annabeth's bed, Annabeth's eyes were closed, and little screams burst from her mouth.  
"Percy. . . Gone. . . Alone. . ." Annabeth gasped, "I can't see. . . Blind!"  
Percy reached out and stroked her cheek,  
"Annabeth, it's all right, we are safe, Percy is right here," Percy said, quietly, "You are not alone."  
Annabeth shuddered, and yelled, "Alone! Percy where are you!?"  
"Annabeth Chase, wake up right now," Piper commanded.  
Annbeth's eyes opened, and she gasped.  
"I-I was a-alone, blind. Oh, Percy," Annabeth shuddered, and Percy wrapped his arms around her.  
"I'm here now, we are together, everything is fine," Percy reassured her, "Let's think of happy thinks, like . . . Breakfast!" Percy's face lit up, and Annabeth laughed, punching him in the shoulder.  
"Well, breakfast does sound nice," Annabeth agreed.  
"Let's go eat, then," Piper said, forcing a smile on her face, seeing Annabeth like that was . . . sad.

* * *

"You mean Harry Potter broke the law, and got away with it?" Leo whispered, as they all sat at a table discussing what Percy had seen the night before.  
"Something is not right," Annabeth said, "Smashing desert-"  
"Pudding to be more specific," Percy told his girlfriend.  
Pudding is desert in England, Percy," Annabeth informed him, "Using magic to smash a pudding would be very little magic but he was given a warning about getting expelled next time magic happened in the house. Something is up," Annabeth said, thinking, "blowing up his aunt, that had to be big magic, he should have been expelled."  
"Maybe the Minister is a big fan of Harry Potter," Frank said, "I've heard that Harry is really famous and sometimes he gets annoyed with all the attention."  
Percy, Jason, and Thalia sighed.  
"Maybe," Hazel said, "but the Minister kept saying, 'at least you're safe', and things like that. Perhaps something has happened that has made Harry in an unsafe position."  
"I think Hazel is on to something," Annabeth decided, "Perhaps a jail break."  
"Or Tom," Reyna said. "The dark wizard that is after Harry."  
"Wow, what a scary name for a dark wizard," Leo rolled his eyes, "Tom, it just shakes my bones with fear."  
"Don't be sarcastic Leo," Nico warned, "the dark wizard goes by Voldemort now, and he isn't to be taken lightly."  
"I thought this Voldy guy disappeared about twelve years ago," Percy said.  
"He did," Nico hissed, "But he has already made a visit to Harry twice since then."  
"Harry is alive, so it looks like Harry can survive on his own," Thalia pointed out, idly shooting an arrow at the ceiling.  
"Yes, but when Harry was eleven, Voldemort entered the castle disguised as a professor and tried to steal something that would make him immortal, Harry managed to stop him, barely surviving," Nico said in a whisper, "In his second year, Voldemort managed to possess his best friend's sister and tried to kill Harry using the Chamber of Secret's monster, a basilisk, a deadly snake. Harry managed to kill the snake, and save his best friends sister, defeating Voldemort once again. I think Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, is worried Voldemort will make another appearance in Harry's life. And no one has survived escaping from Voldemort three times."  
"Jeez, this guy sounds dangerous," Leo whistled.  
"You seem to know a lot about this," Hylla said, suspiciously.  
"I've met a lot of wizards in the underworld," Nico said, simply, "And I've met a lot of ghosts."  
"You mean Lars?" Retina asked.  
"No actual ghosts," Nico said.  
"That's weird, ghosts-"  
"Ghosts do exist, Annabeth," Nico warned.  
"Hey, guys-"  
"Guess who-"  
"Is coming down-"  
"The stairs-"  
"And about to-"  
"Be pranked." The Stolls said excitedly.  
"Percy, there's a water balloon above the stairs," Reyna said.  
"The winds tell me, Harry is coming down," Jason gasped.  
"I'll use the mist to make you a wand," Hazel ordered, "Use your power over water."  
"I call popping the balloon," Thalia said, notching an arrow.  
Hazel concentrated, and Percy was suddenly holding a wand.  
Thalia's arrow whizzed through the air and popped the water balloon. The water rained down and Percy raised his wand and closed his eyes in concentration, the water zipped through the air and landed in Percy's cup. Reyna did a somersault catching the popped balloon. Harry stared at them astonished.  
"Sorry," Percy shrugged, he glared at the Stolls, "They are always pranking random people."  
Harry turned to the Stolls.  
"Hello, Harry," They said in unison.  
"We are Travis-"  
"And Conner-"  
"Stoll." They bowed.  
Harry's mouth dropped open.  
"Do you happen to be related to, er, the Weasleys?" Harry asked.  
"Nope," Travis said.  
"Of course not, if you were related to the Weasleys you would have red hair," Harry said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'm Harry Potter." He held out his hand and Percy shook it.  
"I'm Percy Jackson, and these are my friends, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, L-"  
"The one and only amazing, LEO VALDEZ!" Leo shouted, "Go team Leo!"  
"Well, that's Insane Leo Valdez," Percy said, laughing at Harry's shocked face, "Then, that's Calypso, my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, Hylla, Reyna, I am not going to give you their last names because they are long and I don't remember them. This is Thalia Grace, believe it or not she actually is older than her brother Jason by six or more years, and Nico de Angelo, you already met the Stolls, this is Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, and the sleeping figure Will is carrying is Clovis, he sleeps 24/7, Juniper, and Grover Underwood, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, don't cross her or she might throw her plastic hairbrush at you."  
Percy took a deep breath and looked around, "Did I miss anyone?"  
"Well, I'm here to make sure all twenty-two of these teenagers are on their best behavior," Coach Hedge grunted taking a bite of his napkin and chewing it slowly, "I'm Gleeson Hedge, but call me Coach."  
"Coach, get that napkin out of your mouth," Piper said.  
Coach Hedge's eyes widened and he spit it out.  
Harry raised his eyebrows.  
"Coach can be very strange sometimes," Hazel told him, "We're Wizards and Witches from America, we were wondering if you could show us around."  
"Sure," Harry said, "Hazel, right?"  
"Yeah," Hazel nodded.  
"Have you been to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, sitting down between Percy and Jason.  
"Never heard of it," Percy said, taking a big bite of his roll.  
"It's like the wizarding mall-" Harry paused, "Sorry, I live with muggles a mall is a muggle store. Diagon alley is an alley with a bunch of Wizarding Stores."  
"Muggle?" Jason asked. Percy had his hand clamped across Annabeth's mouth. Jason understood, that Annabeth, as a child of the wisdom goddess, Annabeth felt insulted that Harry thought she didn't know what a mall was. Anyone would be insulted about that.  
"A muggle is someone who isn't a witch or wizard," Harry said, looking at them confused, "Shouldn't you already know that?"  
"In America we call them mortals," Frank said hastily.  
Jason shot him a thankful look.  
"I guess I should show you Diagon Alley," Harry said, he turned to Tom's kitchen helper, Berta and ordered pancakes. Once he had ordered he turned back to the big group.  
"What's your favorite Quidditch team?" Harry asked, turning to Percy.  
"Quidditch?" Percy asked, taking a bite of Annabeth's pancakes, Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"  
"I mean, what's your favorite?" Percy corrected, "I got preoccupied with my food, sorry."  
Harry's eyebrows raised further.  
"I'm not sure, probably Bulgaria," Harry shrugged, "But since I'm still in school, I want the Gryffindor team to win."  
"Gryffindor?"  
"Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, if you are so curious about Hogwarts ask my friend Hermione Granger, she knows more about it," Harry advised, thanking Berta when she brought him his pancakes.  
"Hermione Granger?" Annabeth asked.  
"She's one of my good friends," Harry explained, "She is a big reader and the brightest witch in our year."  
"Sounds like Annabeth," Percy said, taking another big bite of Annabeth's pancakes. Annabeth shot him a glare.  
"Well," Harry said, "I'm finished, I can show you Diagon Alley."  
"Wait a second," Percy said, "Are you going to finish that pancake?"

* * *

"Where do you want to go first?" Harry asked.  
"Gringotts," Annabeth said immediately, "We need to get our money out."  
"Right," Harry said, "Do you have your keys?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Good, it is right down this street," Harry said, taking them down to a big white building.  
"Check out the Architecture," Annabeth breathed, "It's beautiful."  
Hazel read the writing engraved on the stone above the door.

_"__Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there."_

"Wow," Leo said, "That's . . . friendly."  
Harry laughed as he pushed open the door and the large group filed in.  
"Back again, Potter?" A rather rough voice said.  
"So that's a goblin," Percy whispered.  
"Griphook, these friendly American wizards need open their vaults," Harry said carefully.  
"Actually, I'm Canadian," Frank added.  
The gnarled looking goblin nodded thoughtfully.  
"Dumbledore's Americans?" Griphook whispered, only so Percy could hear.  
Percy nodded.  
"Your keys, please," Griphook clapped his hands together.  
Everyone produced their keys from their pockets. Each key had their name engraved on them, was made out of Celestial Bronze, and had a symbol or jewel on them.  
Annabeth's key had a fancy owl carved on it.  
Percy had a trident carved on his.  
Jason had a Sapphire imbedded in his.  
Hazel's key was covered in gems that only she would be able to identify.  
Frank's key was obviously enchanted. The eagle would change into a bear then an elephant then an eagle and the cycle would restart.  
Leo's key kept bursting into flames, everyone stayed clear from his.  
To name a few. After a few hours, all twenty-two of the teenagers and adults if you count Hylla, Percy, and Annabeth.  
"Well, where do you want to go first?"  
"Flourish and Blotts," Annabeth said, jumping up, "I heard it had books."  
"Definitely not that place," Percy said.  
"Quality Quidditch Supplies," Jason said.  
Harry laughed, "Looks like we are going to need to split up." Harry grinned.  
"Okay then," Percy said, "I shall do the honors. Group 1, Me, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel. Group 2, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Calypso. Group 3, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, and Katie-"  
"I get stuck with Travis!?" Katie yelled.  
"Yup," Percy grinned evilly, "Group 5-"  
"Group 4, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth corrected.  
"Group 4," Percy rolled his eyes, "Grover, Juniper, and Lou Ellen. Group 5, Reyna, Hylla, Rachel, and Thalia. Only because Thalia would kill me if I stuck her with a group with boys."  
Thalia idly notched an arrow.  
"Group 6, Nico, Will, Conner, and Clovis, but you guys can drop Clovis off at The Leaky Cauldron if he gets too heavy.  
"Perce, I'm a doctor, not a fighter," Will groaned, "I can't carry Clovis." Will's knees were about to buckle, when Nico grabbed the heavy sleeper, and took him out of Will's arms.  
"Thanks, Nico," Will said, "I'll help you tow Sleeper Boy to the Leaky Cauldron."  
As the two boys disappeared around the corner with Clovis in their arms, Harry piped up.  
"Does Clovis always sleep?"  
"It's a long story," Percy said, "But yes, Clovis sleeps all the time."  
"I wonder why," Harry said, but the others didn't offer any information.  
"Well, let's split up," Percy said, "If you run Conner, you probably will be able to catch up with Will and Nico."  
The quickly formed into their groups and Harry decided he would go with Will, Conner, and Nico.

* * *

**_With Group 5 Friendly Arguments and Book Shops  
_**"Well, what do we want to do first?" Reyna asked her group.  
Hylla stopped juggling her three knives and she stuck them in her belt. "Let's follow Annabeth's group, I thought Flourish and Blotts sounded interesting."  
Reyna looked at her sister, Hylla wasn't the person to sit down and read.  
"I'm going to read up on this world," Hylla said, "I want to know every detail."  
"Fine with me," Reyna said, "I need to know some details to."  
"I agree," Rachel said, "I want to know about the fortune telling and Seers and stuff."  
"I'll just tag along, perhaps they'll have good targets in there," Thalia said, lazily shooting an arrow at a store sign.  
"Someone's bored," Rachel commented, taking a few colored markers out of her jean pocket and started doodling on her shirt as she walked.  
"Says the girl who is drawing on her shirt," Thalia said, watching one of her arrows hit a cauldron with a ping.  
"Hey," Rachel protested, "I love drawing."  
"Point for Dare," Thalia said, shooting another arrow at a random passer's long pointed hat. It pierced right through the witch's hat without the witch noticing.  
"Point for Grace," Rachel said, drawing an arrow on her sleeve.  
"Thalia," Thalia growled, "I do not use Grace anymore."  
"Of course you don't, Thalia Grace," Rachel said, smirking, as she slipped her markers into her pocket, and pulled out her blue hairbrush and began running the brush through her red hair.  
"Oh, Dare," Thalia scowled, notching another arrow and letting the arrow fly, it hit a sign that said FLOURISH AND BLOTTS, right in the middle of O of flourish.  
"Uh, guys?" Reyna said, opening the door for her sister, "We are here."  
"Thanks, Praeter," Thalia said, gliding through the door. Rachel snorted and stepped into the shop.  
Immediately they noticed the smell, it was paper, ink, and that musty book smell. You could hear the rustling of pages as people opened up the books. On a stand there was a bunch of pots of different colored ink, Rachel even noticed an ink that seemed to change color every few minute. Bunches of quills were in pots and people poured over them.  
"Don't they use pens?" Rachel asked, pulling a dark blue quill that was gold tipped out of a pot.  
"It seems like the whole wizarding world is behind in technology," Hylla commented, "People haven't used quills for . . . well, a long time."  
Thalia went down the shelves looking for any books that might catch her eye, she pulled out a book labeled _The History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_. Thalia sat down in one of the chairs and opened the book.  
Hylla combed the shelves, looking for something particular, she seemed to find it when she pulled it off the shelves and sat down immediately opening up the book to start reading.  
Reyna looked at the ink, and then she studied the feathers, pulling each one out and examining them. Then she looked over the parchment and finally settled on pulling out another copy of the same book her sister was reading.  
Rachel looked around the store for a little bit and then found a book she was willing to read titled _Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky_. As she turned a corner she ran right into Annabeth who was holding a large stack of books.  
The books scattered everywhere and Rachel and Annabeth scrambled to get them.  
"What's the problem girls?" A very short and familiar man said, smiling.  
"Professor Flitwick," Annabeth said, jumping off the floor and dropping her books once again.  
"Ah, Annabeth," The professor nodded looking amused, "Having trouble I suppose?"  
"Yes, if you could . . ." Annabeth smiled sheepishly.  
"No problem, Annabeth," Professor Flitwick smiled, "_Wingardium Leviosa_, there you go, Annabeth."  
"Thanks, Professor," Annabeth said, as all the books flew into her hands, "I believe this one was yours Rachel," Annabeth handed her a book. Rachel took it and then thanked her quickly sitting down on one of the chairs. Annabeth sat down on the chair next to her.  
"What's up with all the books Annabeth?" Rachel asked, setting her book down.  
"Well, I need to know a lot about this world," Annabeth said, "So I have, The History of Magic, Hogwarts: A History, and a lot more."  
Rachel nodded, opening up her book.

* * *

**_With Group 1 the Shopping and Ice Cream Craze  
_**"Okay, Annabeth, now can we leave?" Percy asked. Annabeth handed him her large stack of books.  
"Just wait Percy," Annabeth said, pulling some more books off the shelves and stacking them on her ever growing pile.  
"We've been here for an hour," Percy whined, "I'm starving, and Harry told me there was an Ice Cream shop down the street."  
"What is it called?" Annabeth said, flipping through another book and adding it to the pile.  
"Floral Flowers Ice Cream Parlor?" Percy said, thinking out loud, "Something like that."  
"I doubt it is called Floral Flowers, Percy," Annabeth said, investigating a grey quill that was tipped with silver.  
Hazel touched the quill,  
"Wow, that's pure silver," Hazel said.  
"Good," Annabeth put it on top of her pile of books and started looking at the inks. She picked up one that was a dark grey, but set it down. She investigated a few more inks and finally settled on a black ink and a dark grey ink. She set them on her pile of books and started investigating the parchment. She grabbed three rolls and set them on the pile that had grown about a foot taller than Percy.  
"Er, Annabeth?" Percy said.  
"Hmm?" Annabeth asked, grabbing a few black quills and adding them to her pile.  
"Do you have money to pay for this?" Percy said, almost tripped over the table of ink, Fran guided him around it.  
"Do you think I would pick it up if I couldn't pay for it, Percy?" Annabeth said.  
"Of course not, Wise Girl," Percy said, "But could we really leave? Thalia and her group left hours ago."  
"You just said we have been here for an hour, Percy," Annabeth corrected, "How can Thalia and her group leave hours ago when we've only been here an hour?"  
"I don't know, but they did leave hours ago," Percy said, "I'm hungry for ice cream, aren't you hungry for ice cream?"  
"That would be nine galleons, sixteen sickles, and twenty-four knuts," The shopkeeper said.  
Annabeth handed him his money.  
"Would you like an expansion charm on your bag?" The shopkeeper asked.  
"Yes, please," Annabeth said.  
The shopkeeper gave Annabeth a cloth bag, and to Percy's amazement, Annabeth put her large stack of books, quills, ink, and parchment into the bag with ease without a problem.  
Annabeth picked up the bag and tossed it to Percy.  
Percy caught it with ease.  
"Now, we will leave, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, joining Hazel and Frank at the door of the shop.  
"Floral Flowers Ice Cream Parlor here we come," Percy announced.  
"Floral Flowers?" Frank choked.  
"Do you mean Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlour?" Hazel asked, confused.  
"Yes!" Percy said, "That one!"  
"Okay, but I want to go to Daily Prophet Newspaper shop," Annabeth said.  
"Later," Percy corrected, "Ice Cream First."  
"Okay," Annabeth laughed, "Ice Cream first."

* * *

**_With Group 3 &amp; 6 Snickers and Skittles  
_** A bell jingled as Travis opened the door, the hinges creaked rather loudly that Katie wondered why they would even need a bell if the door always creaked that loudly.  
"Come in, Come in," A cheerfully bubbly voice said, excitedly.  
Travis held the door as the groups filed in.  
A rather tall, and extremely long, and thin old woman, appeared from around the other side of a shelf of packages.  
"I'm Matilda Florian Sugarplum, call me Flor," The tall and thin woman said, her long white hair went all the way down to her waist, she wore a dark blue pointed hat, and long blue robes.  
"Hi, er, Flor," Conner said, Katie elbowed him.  
"Welcome to my shop, Sugarplum's Sweet Shop," Flor said brightly, "I have chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, Drooble's best blowing gum, Pumpkin pasties, Cauldron cakes, Liquorice Wands, you name it, I have it all."  
"Snickers?" Travis asked.  
"I'm sorry, what's a Snickers?" Flor asked, staring at Travis.  
The group exchanged glances.  
"Er, that's his name, Flor," Katie announced, "This is Travis Stoll, but we call him Snickers."  
The two Stolls stared at her.  
"Oh, may I call you Snickers?" Flor asked.  
"Sure," Travis said, glancing at Katie.  
"Okay, Snickers, could you introduce your friends for me?"  
"Okay, this is Conner Stoll, my brother, Nico de Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, and Katie Gardner, but you may call Katie, Skittles, because that's what we call her."  
Katie glared at him, and Travis shrugged, his grin so big it almost didn't fit on his face.  
"What strange nicknames," Flor said, "Skittles and Snickers. Could you enlighten me on how you got them?"  
Katie and Travis looked at each other.  
Travis opened his mouth to speak.  
"Let the young witch go first," Flor said.  
Katie glared daggers at Travis.  
"Well, Travis got the name Snickers because it's his favorite candy," Katie said, thinking up a story as quickly as she could, "Once we were going shopping at another delightful store, just like yours except yours is better and Travis saw this candy and it was labeled Snickers. Travis decided to try it and it was so good he wanted another one. But the store was out, and we learned that the only Snickers for miles was . . ." Katie paused and started thinking, "In a bank like Gringotts, a bunch of dragons and spells were guarding the candy that was so . . ." Katie closed her eyes and thought wildly, "that was so delicious that it was disappearing fast and the candy factories didn't have any time to make anymore and so the candy was disappearing all over the world. Travis, here, was in such a need of the fast disappearing candy that he managed to kill the dragons avoid the spells and steal the last snickers. That is why we call Travis, er, Snickers."  
Travis and Conner's eyes bugged out.  
"Now, Snickers, will you tell me how Skittles got her name?"  
"Sure, Madame Flor," Travis said, bowing for fun, "Katie has always been obsessed with this book called Skittles. You see, in this story Skittles is this young girl who is a thief." Travis paused and glanced at Katie, sure enough she was staring daggers at him. "In the story Skittles, survives by stealing but she also enjoys her time by pranking the few friends she has. One of her friends happened to love gardening, so she took a bunch of cookies shaped like teddy bears and made it look like her friend had grown cookies. But her friend wasn't happy, another time she watered her friends plants with water that she had dyed orange and all the plants had turned orange from drinking that water. An the end of the story her friend forgives her and they have these many prank wars. Katie overly obsessed with this book starts pranking all of us, we are her friends, and so that is why we call her Skittles."  
"Amazing, amazing," Flor clapped her hands together, "What great stories on how you got your nicknames, and for those wonderful stories, you get all the free treats that you can fit into three bags."

"Oh, cool!" Conner said, grabbing a bag and started stuffing his bag with the candy.

As everyone joined him, and Flor went into the backroom.  
Travis grabbed his bags and joined Katie who just stared at the shelf.  
"Didn't know you could tell a lie, Katie," Travis said, opening a Pumpkin Pasty and popping it into his mouth, then he grabbed a handful and stuffed it into one of his bags.  
"You're rubbing off on me," Katie scowled punching him in the shoulder.  
"Hey," Travis said, rubbing his shoulder, "That hurt." He pouted, but Katie punched him in the shoulder again.  
"What did I do, Flower?" Travis said, grinning as he sampled a chocolate frog, "These are really good, you should try one." He handed her a chocolate frog.  
Katie punched him again. Hard.  
"You are influencing me, you idiot," Katie punched him again.  
This is getting painful, Travis thought, taking a step back. |

"So, Katie," Conner said, dropping from one of the shelves, "With a little bit of training you could be a natural. That was amazing!"  
Travis groaned, how long had Conner been on that shelf?  
"Travis!" Katie snapped, "Are you even listening to me?"  
"Wait? What did you say?" Travis said.  
"Can you stop staring at me like that?" Katie said, she slapped him on the cheek.  
"Travis Stoll, listen to me, if I find myself lying ever again, I kick you all the way to Manhattan the hard way!" Katie's chocolate brown eyes were murderous with rage, her long black hair was braid over her shoulder and tied with a green ribbon.  
Travis didn't know why he did it, Katie and he had been enemies for as long as . . . well, for as long as Katie had been at Camp.  
Their lips were locked to together, and to Travis's surprise, Katie was kissing him back. Then they broke apart, and they stared at each other in shock. Katie bent down and scooped up Travis's bags full of candy, and walked to the door.  
"See you later, Travis," Katie said, then her voice turned slightly angry, "And don't do that again."  
Travis reached down to grab his bags when he realized Katie had taken his bags. He grinned, he knew she like him.

* * *

Nico tasted a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly bean and spit it out.  
"What was it?" Conner asked, from his perch on his shelf above Katie and Travis.  
"Hmmm?" Nico asked, leaning against the shelf and staring at Conner.  
"What flavor was the Jellybean?" Conner said, stuffing another Pumpkin pasty into his mouth.  
"I'm not sure, but it tasted awful," Nico muttered, "I don't even like candy, why am I doing this?"  
"Probably because you like me, and I just love candy," Conner said, jumping down from his perch on the shelf.  
"I'm not doing this for you," Nico growled.  
"Of course you are not," Conner winced as the shop's door was slammed. Loud.  
"Who was that?" Nico asked.  
"That was Katie," Conner jerked his thumb toward the place where Travis and Katie had been standing. "They just, er . . ."  
"Oh, Conner," Nico groaned, turning a few shades redder, "And you spied on them doing that?"  
Conner turned bright red, "I didn't mean to, my brother just-"  
"I don't need to know the details, Conner," Nico said, clapping his hands over his ears.  
"Don't need to hear the details of what?" Will said, a smile beaming on his face, his bright blond hair swept to the side, his golden yellow shirt seemed to sparkle even in the darkness of the shop, his blue eyes sparkled playfully.  
"Things you don't want to know, Sunshine," Conner teased, cramming an entire Cauldron Cake into his mouth.  
Will ran over to him as Conner began to choke, and began patting him on the back. When Conner managed to swallow the cake, Will glared at him.

"Sunshine just saved your life," Will smirked, "Don't call me Sunshine."  
"Got it, Doc," Conner said, grabbing a chocolate frog and throwing it into his bag, "We probably should go, I think Travis and Katie already left."  
"Together?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Their separate ways," Conner said, scooping up his bags and marching toward the door. Will and Nico followed him.  
"Come on, Death Breath don't be so slow," Will called out from behind him.  
"Do you see that dog?" Nico said, slowly.  
"I don't see any dog, Nico," Will said.  
"The dog in the shadows, it's big, with shaggy fur, and looks half dead," Nico said.  
"Could you please not say the D word?" Will begged, as he kicked a bony hand back into the ground.  
"Sorry," Nico said, but he started approaching the shadows where he thought the dog was.  
"Really, Nico, I don't think it's a good time to go into the shadows," Will said, "You promised not to use your powers unless necessary."  
"That wasn't a binding oath, Will," Nico said, "Do you see it, it's right there." Nico pointed toward the shadows again and Will shook his head.  
"I don't see anything, Nico, are you feeling all right? Do you have a headache? Fever?" Will continued asked Nico questions, but Nico zoned out as he slowly approached the shadow.  
Sure enough, a big shaggy dog was sleeping on the cobblestones. Nico crouched down and ran his hand through the dog's fur, Nico jumped back as if he had been struck with lightning.  
"What's wrong, Nico?" Will stopped his stream of medical questions to ask.  
"That dog's soul is a human!" Nico gasped, his breath becoming ragged as he stared at the dog.  
"What?" Will said, "Nico! I told you not to use your powers."  
"I didn't it's a sort of a sense, I can't stop it, I just know," Nico said, his voice wavering as he stared at the sleeping dog.  
"Well, perhaps they're acting up," Will decided, he tried grabbing Nico's arm but failing as his hand went right through.  
"For Hades sake, get out of the shadows, Nico, you're already starting to fade!"  
Nico jumped up and ran into the direct sunlight, his shadow started to steam but finally stopped when Will punched him in the arm.  
"Ow! What's that for?" Nico complained, as he rubbed his arm, glaring at his best friend.  
"The sunlight was dissolving you, you needed contact with something or else you would be a shadow forever," Will said.  
"I think this dog is a human disguised as a dog," Nico decided, "I'm going to Flourish and Blotts to do research."  
"You, research?" Will shook his head, "No, you are going back to your room to lay down and rest. You will not be turning into a shadow on my watch. Doctor's Orders."  
"Sorry, Sunshine," Nico scowled, truly looking scary when he did, "I'm doing research. This seems interesting, I think there is something going on here."  
"It's probably Frank," Will said, trying to distract his friend.  
"No, this is not Frank," Nico said, "I know his soul, this is different."  
"Okay, it's creepy when you say you know Frank's soul," Will said.  
"I don't but I would recognize the soul," Nico said, "I would be able to tell if it was a demigod, which godly parent, and that's about it. I wouldn't know which child of Mars, I would just know it was a child of Mars. But this is different, it has a tingling sensation that is weird, but I'm guessing that it means it is a witch or a wizard. That means that this magic person has disguised him or herself into a dog, for some reason."

"Or they are stuck in that shape," Will said, "Like when Lou Ellen changed those Romans into piglets."  
Nico smiled grimly, "Maybe, but Will, I have to do research on this before I forget."  
"Yeah, right," Will said, "You are going back to the Leaky Cauldron with me."  
Nico sighed, "Right."  
"Don't you dare do any shadow stuff," Will warned.  
"Oh, I'm not," Nico grinned, "But I can do this."

Nico lunged forward and pushed Will to the ground.  
"Hey!" Will protested, as Nico dashed off.

* * *

Clarisse and Chris walked into the Sugarplum's Sweet Shop and as soon as they heard the word 'Snickers' they left.  
"Where do you want to go?" Chris asked, as they walked down the alley.  
"I don't care," Clarisse scowled.  
"Lighten up, Clarisse," Chris said, "This trip will be over soon."  
"Over in two semesters," Clarisse groaned, "And instead of normal school, it has to be a school of Witch Craft and Wizardry." Clarisse huffed angrily.  
"At least there won't be any wars, we have to fight," Chris said.  
"Depending on the luck of a demigod, we will probably have to fight in a war," Clarisse snapped.  
"Clarisse," Chris said, "What's up?"  
"Oh, nothing, besides this whole entire life," Clarisse grumbled.  
Chris rolled his eyes, "You're just in a bad mood."  
"Am not," Clarisse argued.  
"Are to," Chris smiled.  
"Am not!"  
"You are to," Chris grinned.  
"Am not!"  
Chris rolled his eyes, but didn't respond.  
"What in the Hades?" Clarisse gasped, "Where are we?"  
"Knockturn Alley," Chris read a crudely written and falling apart sign.  
"Just are luck," Clarisse scowled, "We're lost in some shady part of Diagon Alley."  
"Why don't we explore," Chris suggested, "We might run into some people who happen to be plotting something against . . ."  
"Harry Potter or Dumbledore," Clarisse finished, "Great idea, plus I love a fight."  
"Who doesn't know that?" Chris said, smiling at Clarisse.  
"Wipe that stupid grin off your face, Chris," Clarisse said, hoisting her spear up they walked into the nearest store.  
The sign creaked and swung in a wind the two demigods couldn't feel, as Clarisse read the sign.  
"Borgin and Burkes," Clarisse grinned, as she walked into the store, Chris following after her.  
"Great," Chris groaned, as he stared at the creepy masks that lined the wall. Clarisse just stared at them and grinned.  
"Daughter of War, never scared of anything," Chris muttered under his breath.  
"What was that, Chris?" Clarisse asked, as she picked up a skull.

Chris blanched.  
"Really, Clarisse, I think we should go," Chris edged toward the door.  
"No, Chris, this is amazing, I truly believe my dad would love this store," Clarisse said, as she picked up a hand. Chris gasped as he realized the hand was made out of real bones.  
"This is so cool," Clarisse said.  
Chris rolled his eyes, but he picked up a glass circle, and he almost dropped it when he realized it was an eye encased in glass. The eye swiveled around and look at him.  
Chris uttered a quiet scream, as he quickly set it down.  
"Jeez, where is the owner of this store?" Clarisse asked, "I want to tell him how great this store is!"  
"I would be right here, Witch," A ghostly whisper said, right in front of her. Clarisse didn't even jump, she just grinned and handed him the things she had picked up.  
"How much?"  
"Three galleons, fourteen sickles, and two knuts," The man said.  
"And you are?" Chris said.  
"Mr. Borgin at your service," He nodded his head, and inspected the items Clarisse had handed him.  
"I was wondering if you had seen a boy with black shaggy hair and green eyes." Chris said slowly.  
"With glasses?" Mr. Borgin asked, handing the items back to Clarisse.  
"No," Chris said.  
"Now if you were talking about Harry Potter, he's at the Leaky Cauldron to be safe," Mr. Borgin grunted, "If you ask me, they don't need those extra safe precautions. No one survives the Dark Lord for long, it doesn't matter how many safe spells they have around him. Harry won't survive."  
"Why does Harry need to be safe at the moment?" Clarisse asked, she scowled again as if she needed to keep up her reputation of scowling a lot.  
"Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, the wizarding jail," Mr. Borgin said, "I thought everyone had heard of it."

"We live really far away from here," Clarisse said, "Takes forever for news to reach us. Who is this serious Black?"  
"Oh, Sirius is his name," Mr. Borgin said, putting on some gloves and polishing a necklace. Chris noticed he took great precaution not to touch the necklace.  
"Is he serious?" Chris said, grinning.  
"Quite the opposite really," Mr. Borgin said, "Always goofing off, strange that he was the one that went to the dark side." Mr. Borgin grinned so evilly, "He wasn't like us you know, he was a happy spirit, never would have believed it, but when they sentenced him to jail, I knew he must have been a spy for the Dark Lord."  
"Why does everyone call him You Know Who, and you call him the Dark Lord?" Chris said.  
"Some people still call him the Dark Lord," Mr. Borgin said simply, taking the coins from Clarisse.  
"So this Sirius Black . . ." Clarisse said, "What did he do?"  
Mr. Borgin walked to his door and flipped the open sign to close, he opened his door and looked up and down the street. Then he closed the door and locked it.  
He narrowed his voice to a whisper and said,  
"He practically killed Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents," Mr. Borgin whispered in his deathly whisper.  
"How?" Clarisse said, brightly.  
Chris punched her in the shoulder.  
Clarisse punched him back. Hard.

"Yow!" Chris screeched.  
Mr. Borgin smiled. "The Dark Lord was after the Potters for some time now, Harry was only about one year old. Dumbledore suggested the Fidelius Charm, it helps hide the house and someone holds the secret of where it is. Whoever he tells the house becomes visible to them. James and Lily Potter chose Sirius Black a well trusted friend who they believed would keep them safe. A few months in the house, Sirius told the Dark Lord where the house was. Lily and James were murdered on October 31."  
"Wow, Halloween, really?" Chris rolled his eyes.  
"Epic," Clarisse breathed.  
"Your dad's been talking to you, Clarisse. They were _murdered_," Chris pointed out.  
"Sorry," Clarisse shrugged, "My dad's the g- he's a big fan of war and bloodshed, of course I would love this story."  
"Well, it sounds sad to me," Chris said.  
"Oh, shut up," Clarisse growled. "Don't ruin it for me."

"Another one of their friends got to the house and realized what had happened," Mr. Borgin said, his eyes glinting with . . . hatred? "He was so angry that he hunted down Sirius Black to kill him, but Peter Pettigrew was never a good fighter. Sirius just raised his wand and killed him and the eight people behind him with one curse. The only thing they ever found of Peter's body was his finger."  
"Whoa!" Clarisse said, obviously impressed with Sirius Black's dueling.  
"This isn't something to be impressed about, Clarisse," Chris said, "Sirius Black's a murderer."  
"Well, I've got to say, he knows how to fight," Clarisse breathed.  
"When I tell people that story they normally cry or sigh sadly," Mr. Borgin said, "But they are never impressed, I've got to say, I like you girl." Mr. Borgin patted Clarisse on the back, then left to go to the back room.  
"Well, let's go Clarisse, we've learned enough information for one day," Chris said, steering the daughter of Ares from the shop. "Let's go find Percy and the others."

* * *

Clarisse and Chris found Percy and the others at the ice cream shop. Percy had two large ice cream cones in his hands and was eating them quickly. Chris and Clarisse mentioned everything they had learned to the group and they decided not to tell Harry.  
"The poor guy will be so angry," Piper said, "We don't want him to go after Sirius Black and get himself killed."  
"Just like someone else I know," Annabeth glared at Percy.  
"Are you really going to complain, Wise Girl, after I save your life?" Percy gave her sloppy grin before taking a bite of her ice cream.  
"Percy, you have to cones of ice cream, you don't need my ice cream," Annabeth protested.  
"Let's see," Percy said, dipping his fingers into his ice cream, then as fast as lightning he smashed his ice cream cone right into her face.  
"Seaweed Brain, you are so on!" Annabeth said flinging her Ice Cream and hitting Percy and several others.  
Everyone burst out laughing as an Ice Cream flew through the air, hitting targets and creating a mess.

* * *

**So here is my update. I know it was terribly long, sorry about that . . . I just couldn't stop writing, I promise I'll get Hermione and Ron into the next chapter, I just didn't know how I was going to fit them into this one without making it even more longer. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you liked it and all. Please Review! **

**Okay, I've had a lot of PM's asking to have a Solangelo moment in my story, and I'm going t be truthful here. I don't believe that it is God's plan for us to marry with the same sex so their will be absolutely no Solangelo moments in my story. Will and Nico are going to be really good friends but I'm not going to pair them together at all, and if you noticed I put them together for a little blurb of my story it was just FRIENDSHIP. Will and Nico are only going to be friends. ONLY FRIENDS.  
**

**Thanks for reading, please REVIEW. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow fans, Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a basketball championship, and a bunch of schoolwork to do. I got so busy I didn't have time to type a chapter for you guys. I also was out of town for Easter and we went camping like five times. So, hope you like it, please review! Thank you to all who reviewed, and thank you to all who Favorited and Followed my story.  
Phoenix Feather over and out. **

* * *

Chapter 3 Ollivander's   
The days passed like a blur in Diagon Alley, everyone exploring the alley, and revisiting their favorite stores over and over. Annabeth practically bought all the books at Flourish and Blotts. Percy, not surprisingly, became Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlour's best customer, he went there three times a day, sometimes four. And the Stolls had discovered Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke shop, and made life harder with all the pranks they pulled. Clarisse, Thalia, Reyna, and Hylla, and their groups didn't go shopping, they did all they could to learn about Voldemort which meant they were found in Knockturn Alley quite often. Piper and Jason could be seen at Quality Quidditch Supplies, Broomstx, and 2nd Hand Brooms, researching Quidditch and figuring out how the game was played. Hazel and Frank could be found at Gringotts and occasionally Eeylops Owl Emporium and the Magical Menagerie. Harry would tag along with a group once and awhile but he often spent his free time with Percy at Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlour.

* * *

**Harry **

Harry and Percy were studying for something Harry called 'important' and Percy called 'a waste of time.'

"Seriously, Percy," Harry said, "You can have another ice cream cone, as long as you help me with this. I just need to get this done then we can go have lunch."

"Why do you think this is important, anyway?" Percy asked, eating his fourth blueberry ice cream cone.

"My friend Hermione considers it important, and if it doesn't get done . . . well, Hermione knows some nasty hexes," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "I'm with you, Perce, I just want to survive for the next day if you get what I mean."

Percy's eyes clouded, but cleared quickly.

"Yeah, I understand," Percy said, but Harry couldn't help but catch the sadness in Percy's voice.

"Done," Harry said, slamming his book shut.

"Now, let's figure out we're going to eat," Percy said, leaping up.

Harry laughed, "You're all about food, aren't you?"

"As long as it's blue," Percy said.

"What's up with your blue food thing?" Harry asked, as they walked toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"Uh-"

"HARRY! HARRY!" Two voices echoed down the street.

Harry spun around, to see Hermione and Ron running toward him. They were both waving frantically at him.

"Finally," Ron exclaimed, "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you left. We went to Flourish and Blotts, then Madame Maulkin's, and-"

"I got all my school stuff last week," Harry explained, "And how did you know I was staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Dad," Ron said.

"Er, Harry, do you mind introducing me to you highly energetic friends?" Percy asked, raising his hand up for silence. Ron looked at him, obviously suspicious, but Hermione held out her hand.

"Granger, Hermione Granger," Hermione said, shaking Percy's hand. Ron snorted.

"Percy Jackson," Percy said. Ron burst out laughing. Percy raised his eyebrow as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sorry, blimey Hermione, that hurt," Ron said, rubbing his side, "Ron Weasley."

"Did you really blow up your Aunt, Harry?" Hermione demanded, crossing her arms and looking at Harry.

"I didn't mean to," Harry said, as Ron burst out laughing, "I just sort of – lost control."

"It's not funny, Ron," Hermione said, in her know it all voice, "I'm not surprised Harry wasn't expelled."

"So am I," Harry admitted, he looked at Ron, "Does your dad know why I wasn't expelled?"

"Probably because it's you," Ron said, still failing on controlling his laughter, "I'd hate to see what the ministry would do to me, if I blew up my aunt. Mind you they would have to dig me up first, because Mum would have killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're spending the night here too! So you can come with us to King's Cross to, Hermione is coming."

"King's Cross?" Percy asked, as he popped the rest of his blueberry ice cream cone in his mouth.

"Muggle Train Station," Hermione answered before anyone could else could open their mouth. "That's how we get to Hogwarts. Say, Percy, I haven't seen you around before, where are you from?"

"America, exchange student," Percy said, Annabeth had made him rehearse this line so much he could say it in his sleep, scratch that, in his grave.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Which school?"

"I couldn't tell you that, because then it wouldn't be a secret anymore, would it?" Percy said, grinning at his line.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron pointed toward a bag, "What about those monster books, eh, the assistant almost cried when we said we wanted _two_."

"Yeah, they are a handful," Percy said, "The assistant did cry when we said we wanted _twenty-three_." Percy laughed, "So Frank offered to get them out for her."

Hermione choked, "You wanted twenty-three monster books?"

"Twenty-three exchange students," Percy replied.

"Twenty-three," Ron gasped, "Blimey, that's a lot!"

"Yeah," Harry said, "I've met them all."

"Say, do you know how to read the monster books?" Hermione asked, "I normally memorize my school books a few weeks before school starts, and I can't figure out how to read the books."

Percy laughed, "We thought the same thing, not about memorizing the books, about reading them, but Frank figured it out for us. You stroke the binding of the book and it's your best friend." Percy pulled out Ron'sMonster Book out of the bag. It snarled and tried to bite Percy, but Percy handled it quickly with ease and good reflects and stroked the binding and the book became limp. Percy handed it back to Ron and Ron stared at him in awe.

"We probably should tell the assistant that," Hermione said.

"Already did." Percy said, waving his hand.

"What are all those books for, Hermione?" Harry asked staring at her three big bulging bags.

"Well, I'm taking new subjects now, aren't I?" Hermione said, excitedly, "Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies–"

"What are you doing taking Muggle Studies for?" Ron exclaimed, "You are muggle born."

"It would be fun learning from the wizard's point of view," Hermione said, looking at Percy with an interesting look on her face.

"Hey, Annabeth, get over here!" Percy shouted, waving his hand wildly at as his girlfriend that was just coming out of Flourish and Blotts, her arms filled with books.

Annabeth looked over at him and started walking over, Leo and Calypso followed, their arms full of books.

"Why can't you just do an expansion charm on a few bags?" Leo gasped, "Because I'm getting tired of being your human book carrier."

"Don't complain, Leo," Calypso reprimanded.

"Oh I just love carrying your extra books, Annabeth, if fills me with joy," Leo said sarcastically.

"Better, Leo," Calypso nodded.

"Hey, Perce," Annabeth said, handing him her stack of books, "Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you."

She shook hands with Hermione and nodded to Ron.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione nodded.

"Ron Weasley," Ron added.

"Good, Percy, I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron to read all of these," Annabeth said, grabbing the stack from him, "If you don't mind, I'm rereading Hogwarts: AHistory, and I would like to get it finished before you have your tenth ice cream cone."

"Rereading?" Percy groaned, "Come on, Wise Girl, stay with me a little longer, and I finished my tenth ice cream cone a few hours ago."

"Really? But it's only half past ten," Annabeth said, glancing at the sky.

"And I eat fast, especially if it's blue," Percy said, kissing her on the cheek, "Okay, see you in a few hours, Wise Girl, I'll miss you," Percy pouted, and Annabeth laughed.

"Fine, I'll stay with you, Seaweed Brain, on one exception."

"Anything."

"For one week you have to do your own homework, without my help, notes, or anyone else's help," Annabeth decided.

"Do I get to choose this week?" Percy asked.

"Yes, but it has to be an actual school week, Percy," Annabeth said.

"Jeez, Annabeth, Christmas vacation doesn't count?"

"Of course it doesn't count," Annabeth said, crossing her arms.

"How about Easter vacation?"

"Percy, it has to be a school week."

"Deal."

"Good, what are we doing?" Annabeth asked, turning to the three teens.

"Well, Ron and I have already finished school shopping," Hermione began slowly, thinking things through, "Have your group finished shopping?"

"Well, some of us have to get wands," Annabeth said, "We all either broke or left our wands at home in America . . ."

"Percy has his wand," Harry said.

"I broke that one," Percy said quickly, "Er, while eating ice cream?"

Annabeth shot him a look that said, _that was the best you could come up with?_

"No problem, we'll just take you to Ollivander's," Hermione said, handing one of her bags to Ron, and grabbing the other two. "How about you get your group of exchange students to follow us and we'll get it all done in one sitting?"

"Oh, that will take a while," Leo said, his hands were fiddling with a few nuts and bolts that were in his tool belt. "We'll have to find twenty-three students, and that all are split up in small groups around Diagon Alley, do you know how big and busy and full of people Diagon Alley is?"

"No, problem," Percy said, "Let's find Frank, and then he'll help us out."

Leo pulled out a megaphone out of his tool belt and Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"But that's a muggle item!" Hermione protested.

"Let's just say I'm into muggle gizmos and gadgets," Leo said, smirking, "ATTENTION ALL EXCHANGE STUDENTS FROM AMERICA! PLEASE COME TO THE ENTRANCE OF FLOREAN FORTESCUE ICE CREAM PARLOR! ALL DA LADIES LUV LEO! THANK YOU!"

"Well, there's a way to do it," Calypso grumbled, "Now we know we've got the whole world's attention."

"I agree with Calypso," Annabeth said, glaring at the Latino boy.

Leo smirked, and put the megaphone back into his tool belt.

Jason and Piper rushed up to the small group.

"What's wrong?" Was Jason's immediate greeting.

"Nothing's wrong," Leo said, "Just doing roll call, and then – what were we going to do?"

"We were going to get our wands and school supplies," Calypso said, crossing her arms.

"Oh," Jason nodded relieved, he slipped his coin back into his pocket, and Piper sighed with relief.

Quickly, the 'exchange students' gathered around.

"Okay, Hermione and Ron this is," Percy took a breath, "You've met Calypso and Leo, and my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. This is Jason Grace and his sister Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, Juniper, Grover Underwood, Will Solace, Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Nico de Angelo, the sleeping figure Nico is carrying is Clovis, yes, he sleeps 24/7, Clarisse La Rue, you will never beat her in wrestling, Chris Rodriguez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Hylla and Reyna are siblings, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang . . . Are we missing anybody?"

"The Stolls," Harry said, "They're not here."

"Of course, they aren't," Annabeth said, "They are at Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. They are so absorbed in their magical pranks that they probably didn't hear Leo."

"I didn't know that was possible," Frank said, raising an eyebrow, "He pretty much busted everyone in the universe's ears."

"Who are the Stolls?" Ron asked, nervously.

"Travis and Conner Stoll, the extreme pranksters of our school in America," Percy said, "They can be very annoying sometimes."

"Wow, and this is coming from Percy Jackson," Travis said, striding though the group, his younger brother following him.

"Are you calling me annoying, Stoll?" Percy growled.

"Of course not, Prissy," Travis said, laughing.

Percy rolled his eyes, "No one calls me Prissy, Stoll."

"Funny that you say that," Travis said, winking at Clarisse, "I just heard Clarisse calling you Prissy a few days ago."

"That's Clarisse," Percy said. "Let's go to Oliver's."

"Ollivander's," Hermione and Annabeth corrected at the exact same time.

* * *

"Ah . . . So the 'exchange students' have finally arrived," A ghostly whisper said, at the back of shop.

The way he said 'exchange students' made Percy think he knew who they truly were.

"Yes, er, Mr. Ollivander," Hermione said, nervously. "They have come for their wands."

"Yes, isn't that why everyone comes?" The owner of the voice appeared from behind a shelf. "Hmmm, the name is Percy Jackson, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Percy said, flashing a nervous glance at Annabeth.

"Ah . . . I thought so," Ollivander pulled off three skinny boxes of the shelf. "Try these out." Ollivander handed Percy the stack.

Percy opened the first box and pulled out the wand.

"What should I do?" Percy said, hesitantly.

"It's not going to kill you boy, wave it," Ollivander said.

Percy, feeling quite ridiculous, waved the wand. Immediately, Annabeth had to dodge a spark of light as a shelf was knocked over.

"Of course, I should have known," Ollivander said, gently taking the wand from Percy and putting it back on the shelves. "Try the red box, boy."

Percy slowly pulled the wand out of the box and waved it. A scent of ocean and few blue sparks seemed to drift from the wand.

"Ah," Ollivander nodded, "Cypress, slightly springy, eleven inches, and most unusual the core is a strip of seaweed, certainly not of my making. Maybe my grandfather or great grandfather made this one."

"Seaweed?" Percy choked, as he examined his wand.

"Yes, most unusual, I know," Ollivander said, "I'm guessing you are very loyal, brave, and courageous." He studied Percy a little bit longer, "I'm also guessing you are the kind of person who would die a hero's death?"

Immediately, everyone stiffened. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all stared at Percy. Thalia broke the silence.

"Come on, Kelp Head," Thalia said, she smiled, but that didn't fool Percy. Her eyes were sparked with worry and a little bit of fear. "He's completely correct."

"Ah, Thalia Grace," Ollivander said, turning to her, "This one is yours." He handed her a black box.

Thalia opened the box, and pulled out the wand.

Immediately, the air seemed stiff and full electricity. A mini lightning bolt flashed out of the tip and hit the ceiling.

"That one is Ash, hard, fourteen inches, dragon heartstring." Ollivander said, "I'm guessing you are very stubborn and slightly a rebel?"

Thalia growled as Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Grover couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Jason Grace, younger than your sister I see," Ollivander said, his eyes examined Jason, "Try this one out."

Ollivander handed the teen a light blue wand box, and Jason slowly opened up the box.

Jason waved the wand and a gush of wind everyone else in the room creating a few people falling to the ground.

"Yes, Jason Grace, that is made of Cypress, flexible, interesting . . . the core is a hippogriff feather, you must be someone who loves heights. Ah, and you must be slightly a peacemaker?"

Jason flushed, as he slightly waved the wand around. Thalia turned slightly green and Percy laughed,

"Don't be jumping off any cliffs now, Sparky," Percy said, winking at Jason. Jason just groaned and pocketed his wand.

"Piper McLean," Ollivander said, turning toward the daughter of Aphrodite, "I think I know what you would like."

Piper stepped forward and waited as Ollivander rummaged through his stack of boxes.

"Yes, here we are," Ollivander pulled out a dark red box and handed it to Piper.

Piper pulled off lid and picked up the wand, pink hearts flitted out of the tip and Piper snorted in disgust.

"Definitely," Ollivander said, "Apple wood, unicorn hair core, hard, abnormally long at seventeen inches. A wand that chooses an owner that is well loved or understands the meaning of love very well. I believe you are both," Ollivander's eyes switched from Piper to Jason then back again. The two flushed. "Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, I believe you will enjoy this wand."

Reyna stepped forward and accepted the box Ollivander handed her.

"Rigid, Aspen, you must be a leader, thirteen inches-" Reyna winced, "Ah, and superstitious too, and dragon heartstring. You are bold, you never back down, yet you carry a great secret I am guessing, and as I mentioned before, you are a leader. You lead well."

Reyna took the wand and backed up into the crowd.

"Annabeth Chase," Ollivander said, handing the wise daughter of Athena a dark gray box.

Annabeth stepped forward, her gray eyes analyzed the old wizard in front of her, she took the box gingerly and pulled out the wand. It was a gray kind of wood and Ollivander opened his mouth to speak.

"Beech wood, eleven inches, slightly flexible, and . . . oh, interesting, and owl feather core," Ollivander said, his own gray eyes searched Annabeth's face as if deciding who she was, "You are very proud and wise beyond your years, Annabeth, you also have a slight problem with loyalty, Percy must be rubbing off on you, though I doubt you will never leave your friends in a fight."

Annabeth fingered her wand, an owl was engraved on the handle it was very detailed, sketching every feather and every little line.

"Yes, definitely you are wise beyond your years," Ollivander looked up, "Now, Leo Valdez, I trust you to come forward and not do something that will risk my flammable shop."

Leo marched forward, his brown eyes lit with a small flame (Not a true flame) of eagerness. Almost half of the group groaned at the thought of having to trust Flaming Valdez with a magic wand!

"Dear me, you are a difficult one," Ollivander said, surveying Leo, "You will be trouble."

Leo flashed a grin, "I prefer the Hot One instead of the difficult one, or Supreme Commander, or Mr. McShizzle here to save the day or something."

"Ah, try this one," Ollivander handed a Leo a wand, as if he didn't trust Leo opening up the box that held the wand, "And do keep in mind, not everyone or everything is fire proof."

Leo gave him an odd look, than smirked and gently pulled out the wooden wand.

Immediately, the wand began to smoke and a stream of hot white fire burst from its tip, burning a hole in the shop's ceiling.

"Oops?" Leo shrugged.

"Valdez!" Calypso groaned, and wacked him on the back of the head, "I can't believe you, he even freakin' warned you!"

"My dear, Calypso, it is fixable," Ollivander said, "Now, young man, that is Hornbeam wood, solid, nine inches, and . . . oh my, a phoenix feather core. Now that is a rare wand."

"Wait a second, phoenix feather core?" Harry now spoke up, Percy couldn't help but notice Harry's hand fingering his own wand.

"No, Harry, not the same," Ollivander said, as if he knew what Harry really meant. Harry seemed satisfied, and didn't respond to Ollivander's vague sentence.

"Now, Calypso," Ollivander said, "Were you named after the very Calypso in the Greek myths?"

"The very one," Calypso smiled, her cinnamon colored hair was pulled into a side braid and a small water lily was tucked behind her ear.

"A gardener?" Ollivander said, thinking, he walked to the back of his shop and was gone for the longest of time before he came back with a dusty brown box. "This one will be interesting."

He handed Calypso the box, and she drew out the delicate looking wand. The entire wand was engraved with flowers and Percy, despite his small knowledge of gardening, recognized the flowers as moon lace.

Calypso waved the wand, she actually looked like she was made to do it. A song seemed to play when she waved the wand. It was a pretty melody, a melody only Percy, Leo, and Calypso knew.

"A beautiful tune, my dear," Ollivander said, his grey eyes twinkled, "That is made out of Vine, with a core of Unicorn hair, twelve inches, slightly springy. I believe you are a gardener, heartsick, and have a beautiful voice." His eyes seemed to laugh as he turned to the Stolls. His eyes widened and he sighed.

"You will probably be my hardest customers," Ollivander actually seemed to be trying not to groan, "Fred and George Weasley were my hardest customers, and you may beat them yet."

Ron sighed, "I remember the day they got their wands, they were almost completely alike you had a hard time finding them wands."

"Let me guess, pranksters?" Ollivander asked, eyeing the large bags that had printed on the sides very clearly _Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop_.

"You guessed-"

"That right," The Stolls grinned cheekily, and Ollivander screwed his already wrinkled up face to think.

"I'm thinking Dogwood," He said finally, "Slightly springy, and the other stiff," Ollivander trailed off thinking. Finally he pulled off two boxes that were almost identical except one was a little bit longer.

He handed the packages to the two identical boys and they promptly swapped, quickly opening up their boxes that gave them the ultimate power of pranking their friends.

"Dogwood, slightly springy, fourteen and a quarter inch, and . . . a bit of pixies hair, curious, curious, how did _that_ happen?" Ollivander stared at Travis then he turned to Conner, "Dogwood, stiff, thirteen and half an inch, and a strip of unicorn's hair. You are definitely pranksters."

"Where's Hylla Ramirez-Arellano?" Ollivander said, searching the sea of faces.

Hylla scowled, but she stepped forward anyway.

"Oh, a warrior," Ollivander said, searching his shelves for who knows what. "Found it, try this one out, Miss Ramirez-Arellano."

Hylla snatched the wand and waved it, causing one of Ollivander's quills on his desk to float toward her. Ollivander grabbed the quill out of the air,

"Perfect, Miss Ramirez-Arellano that is aspen, slightly elastic, fifteen and an eighth of an inch, and dragon heartstring core." Ollivander said, studying the woman, "I'llsay, you are a warrior, that is very determined, and you will never back down from a fight. That wand will be very loyal to you."

Hylla huffed and stepped back.

"Clarisse la Rue, about time I've got to you," Ollivander said smiling, "This one is specially made, it is very old and has been passed down several times, I do believeyou to be the next owner of the wand."

Clarisse grasped the wand he handed her, her amber eyes glowed when she saw the carvings, it was not as detailed as Annabeth's or as pretty as Calypso's. For thecarving were skulls. But Clarisse, being the daughter of war, immediately fell in love with the gory wand.

"That is ebony, dragon heartstring, eleven and a half inches, slightly springy, perfect for transfiguration. I remember when my Grandfather sold this wand," Ollivander trailed off into space, "Everyone who owns this wand has an interesting life my family says, either a hero's death, they take a big part in wars, they strike luck, or fall into the fates woven blanket of sad endings. The last person who owned this wand died falling off a dragon, but somehow that wand always ends up at my that wand, child of war."

The end of sentence wasn't heard, for Clarisse had waved her wand and immediately the sound of gunshots erupted in the small shop. Immediately the demigods, nymph, satyrs, and titan ducked, all except Clarisse who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, I do enjoy this wand," Clarisse said, backing into the crowd.

"About time, I get to you, Hazel Levesque isn't it?" Ollivander smiled, as Hazel nervously smiled up at him.

"Try this one," Ollivander said, handing her a wand, "And Frank, you can try this one." He handed the quiet teens a blood red box and a dark brown box.

Frank and Hazel opened their boxes and drew out the wands.

Frank waved his wand, and red sparks flew from the tip.

"Zhang that is a very unique wand, its core is not only made of unicorn hair, it has a little bit of dragon heartstring in it to." Ollivander's eyes twinkled as theyexplored Frank's wand. "Blackthorn wood, firm, nine inches, and as I mentioned dragon heartstring and a unicorn hair core. Very unique, yes, very unique. I take you are quite

a warrior?"

Frank nodded slowly as he examined his wand. Hazel's coffee colored hand grasped her own wand, and she smiled when she recognized the few jewels thatembedded her wand.

"Ah, yes, Hazel, dear, that wand is quite a wonder in my shop. Pear, eighteen inches, slightly bendy, and a unicorn hair core. The jewels embedded in the wood are-"

"Perfectly cut amethysts, and the one in the middle is a diamond," Hazel interrupted the old wandmaker.

"Correct, I see you are good with jewels?" Hazel nodded shyly and Ollivander smiled, "Now your brother is around here somewhere, Nico di Angelo, please."

Nico huffed, exasperated at the thought of leaving his dark corner, but he managed to get up and head toward the old wizard.

"Ah, good, you are here, you were quite easy," Ollivander said, handing the moody boy a black box lined with silver.

Nico huffed.

Again.

And opened his box. Pulling out the box, it was similar to Clarisse's, small little skulls circled the end of the wand. But the wood was evidently different, more of a reddish brown and it seemed to glow with an eerie blue light.

"Another unique wand," Ollivander said, startling everyone into silence, "This one is a mix of two woods, ebony and maple, creating that bluish glow. You must be quite a traveler to earn this one. It is ebony and maple, seven inches that is abnormally short for a wand, slightly flexible, and dragon heartstring core."

Nico just glared at his wand, not even bothering to wave it. The lights in the room began to dim and then Nico just huffed and returned to his corner, the room becoming bright once again.

"Clovis, wake up," Will said, pushing the sleeping boy off his shoulder.

"Oh dear, even something that would wake the dead wouldn't wake him would it?" Ollivander said, staring sympathetically at Will, who was desperately trying to wake up the son of Hypnos.

Ollivander pulled out his own wand, and did a quick spell over Clovis before anyone could stop him.

Almost immediately, Clovis jerked awake.

"I'm so sorry mom! It was the sparkly pink unicorn named Rainbows!" Clovis shouted as he jumped up startling everyone. "And the fluffy blue bunny rabbit that I watched on TV!"

Ollivander raised his eyebrows as the Stolls dissolved into laughter.

"Well, I see, is he normally napping?" Ollivander questioned the group, who immediately gave him nods, smiles, and thumbs up.

Ollivander handed the almost asleep again boy his wand.

"I'll just let him sleep," Ollivander said, quietly, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, interesting, interesting, interesting."

Rachel crossed her arms and stared at old wandmaker, a colored marker was tucked behind her ear, her green eyes flashed defiantly, her red hair was being held back by a green headband, her shirt was covered with designs and doodles, in her jean pocket was her plastic blue hairbrush, and her freckles seemed to dance across her face as she waited for her wand.

"Hmmm, silver lime, sixteen and a quarter inches, slightly hard, and a single strand of- dear me what is that?" Ollivander's eyes grew wide as he examined the wand.

"A single hair of the last oracle," Rachel's eyes glowed green when she grasped the wand.

"Excuse me?" Ollivander said, hesitating when he saw the girl in her oracle state.

"Nothing? Did something happen?" Rachel asked, as she grasped her wand and began trailing it through the air. Little designs appeared in front of her wand fading a few seconds after they appeared.

"Nothing happened," Hazel said, snapping her fingers and the mist closed around Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ollivander. Making them forget what happened.

"Ah, where were we? Lou Ellen?" Ollivander said, pulling down a skinny wand. "I think you may like this one."

Lou Ellen grabbed the wand and pointed it the unused desk chair turning it a dark purple.

"An expert in spells I see," Ollivander said, smiling, "Yew, twelve and a half inches, slightly flexible, and a unicorn core. Definitely a good wand."

"Now, Katie Gardner, this one is for you," Ollivander handed the daughter of Demeter a beautiful white wand. Flowery vines circled the wand and the flowers were even painted.

"Vine, sixteen and two eighths of an inch, slightly flexible, and unicorn hair core. That wand will serve you well."

As everyone filed out, only Hermione Granger and Lou Ellen heard Ollivander mutter.

"_Oh mi dios!_ What in the world are the fates doing bringing more half bloods to the wizarding world? Are they trying to start a war that could last almost eternity?"

Later Lou Ellen realized that the language Ollivander had started in had been ancient Greek.

* * *

"I'm telling you Harry, those teens are trouble!" Hermione said, for what seemed the tenth time that night.

"And I'm telling you Hermione, they aren't that bad," Harry retorted, trying to ignore Hermione's persistent warnings. "They may be strange, but aren't we all? We live in a life that people consider fairy tales. We all seem odd probably to the muggles."

"Yes, but these people are different," Hermione insisted, "While we were leaving Ollivander's he said something I don't believe they meant for anyone to hear. He said, '_Oh mi dios!_ What in the world are the fates doing bringing more half-bloods to wizarding world? Are they trying to cause a war that could last almost eternity?' Later I asked Percy if he was muggleborn, half-blood, or a pureblood and he stared at me not understanding. I had to explain!"

"You are over reacting Hermione," Harry tried, "I didn't understand that when I became a wizard!"

"Because you were new, Harry, just introduced to the magical world! Percy's been a wizard for his whole life! Once I explained to him, he nodded, he was smirking incredibly, and said he was a half-blood. Everyone in his group said the same thing, after I explained to them what it meant. The only ones who weren't half-bloods were Rachel Dare, she's muggle born, Calypso and Juniper are Purebloods!"

"So?" Ron cut in looking confused.

"That's twenty-one half-bloods all in the same place!" Hermione burst out, "Don't you think that's a little unusual?"

"Well, half-bloods are the norm these days Hermione," Harry said, trying to ignore the logical facts Hermione was pointing out against his new friends.

"Come on, Hermione, they aren't bad," Ron said, agreeing with Harry.

"But what if they are working for You Know Who, what if they are trying to kill Harry?" Hermione said, looking anxious, "You Know Who has already tried to kill Harry three times! This could be his plan to kill Harry! No one survives him more than three times!"

"Hermione, stop over reacting, we're fine," Harry said, "Besides, we've got Dumbledore with us."

Hermione sighed, "I'm worried for you, Harry."

"Perseus Jackson, I'm warning you!" Annabeth's voice carried down the hall, "I can't believe you! AGGH! YOU KNOW I HATE SPIDERS!"

"Perseus Jackson?" Hermione's eyes grew wide, she knew she had heard that name before.


End file.
